Falling Into A Story: Book One
by Ohitsujiza-Chan
Summary: Aries and Brook were two normal eighteen year old trouble makers. One who was a university student and a book store assistant. The other a trainee police officer. When Aries brings a strange version of a manga back from work their worlds are turned upside down. Literally. Falling from the sky into a story world wasn't their intention nor was it something they wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Brook and Aries had been friends since they were very young. Maybe it was their strange attitude towards real life or their hair that had similar characteristics to a roaring fire that brought the two girls together they soon became fast friends and later on room mates. There was nothing truly special about these two girls unless you counted their natural fire coloured hair. Though Brook kept her natural colour of the sunset to go with her rare emerald eyes, Aries had gone from the dull ginger colour she fashioned to a charcoal black that brought out her piercing blue eyes. Many thought that the two were sisters, but that couldn't be further from the truth. They had just bonded from a young age and continued their friendship into their teen years and now at the age of eighteen, they both shared a small apartment in the bustling city of London. Although the city life outside the flat was hectic and quick paced, that all changed once anyone set foot in the apartment.

It was only a small apartment. It had enough space for them both to have a place to sleep and keep all of the books and manga that Aries brought home from work. You see Aries worked a book store. It was one of those book stores were every so often a special or old books would come in and the charcoal haired girl would turn into a little child who was hyped up on sugar. It didn't pay a great deal but it was enough to keep up with the bills and pay for her English Literature university degree. It was Brook who was in training to become a police officer that made the most money out the two but money wasn't something they were obsessed with, it was anime that kept them going from day to day.

"Brook, Look!" Aries screamed as she slammed the apartment door behind her with an excited grin on her face. When she shoved a book in her face, Brook sighed.

"But that's just a book."

"Not just any book, it's a volume of Naruto!" Aries stated as she kicked off her work shoes and fell backwards onto the sofa, kicking her feet in the air gently like a little child.

"It's weird, I've never seen one with this cover. It came in with the shipment today" She stated as she ran her fingers over the cover, feeling each groove.

It wasn't odd for Aries to bring books home from work, in fact it was weird if she didn't. With every shipment the shop got in, it was guaranteed that she would bring at least one book back to read. When Brook leaned over the sofa's back to look at it, Aries sat up and crossed her legs so that they both could see it.

"See what I mean, it has team eight all over the front. I mean I'm not complaining but I didn't think there was a cover like this. "

"Maybe it was just a misprint?" Broke questioned before Aries nodded and sighed at the thought.

"Maybe, either way it's a rare piece of literature to have" When Aries had finished her sentence she opened up the cover and confusion smeared over her face but before she could respond Brook had took the opportunity to snatched the book out of her hand.

"Hey, what' s this? It says something"

"Well then read what it says. I can't see it!" Aries yelled as she lent over the edge of the sofa but unfortunately she put too much weight forward and tumbled over onto the floor.

"Ow"

"Be careful. Anyway here goes nothing" There was a slightly pause before the ginger spoke again.

" Ninja Art: dimensional Shift Jutsu?" Her voice was questioning herself as she spoke and once she had finished Brook looked down at a confused Aries who was scratching her head.

"Just looks like an over rated mess of a jutsu name to me, it doesn't mean anything. Oh well.." Aries shrugged off the words and stood up from the floor before taking back the book and flipping through it and upon finding nothing else out of the ordinary until she reached the back.

"Wait,Brook! There's something else here. It says that to active the jutsu you must read the following: I want to be in Konohagakure?" As soon as those words left her lips a scream followed and Aries had dropped the book as it had given her an electric shock.

"Ow, what the hell! There's something weird about that book!"

"Why the hell did you read that out loud?!" Brook yelled over at Aries as she frowned at the book.

"I just wanted to see what would happen-" Aries cut herself off mid sentence to rub her eyes and yawn slightly.

"Hey, I've sudden come over really tired" However before Broke had a chance to reply to her friend, they had both falling to the floor with a loud thumb as the world became black and empty.

* * *

><p>Groggily Aries opened her eyes as she felt a pounding in her head and wind flying past her. Once her eyes had opened she screamed at the sight. Falling. She was falling. It wasn't like she wasn't use to the motion, she was a clumsy person but falling from the sky generally was something to be screaming at.<p>

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die! All I remember is reading that sentence and then I blacked out._

The ground was coming nearer to her at high speed, or rather she was getting closer to the ground. In one last attempt to safe herself she screamed again to get the attention of anyone.

Crash.

Aries landed on something or rather someone and with a groan she rolled off the person and clutched her side as she did. The pain she was feeling throughout her body was nothing compared to the throbbing headache she had. It was as if she had been in a drinking contest the night before. After a few moments Aries sat up and rubbed her head as it spun. Her eyes sprung open when she heard several mumbling voices beside her and when she looked up from the ground her face began to heat up quickly.

"Where did she come from?"

"The sky?"

"Don't be stupid, Kiba. That's impossible."

Kiba?

_That's funny for a moment I thought I had heard Hinata, Kiba and Shino talking about me, but that's impossible_

But it was possible, Aries was staring at Kiba with a red and completly confused look plastered all over her face. Without a word she poked his cheek with a frown on her face. As much as she tried to tell herself she was dreaming, there was a part of her that knew this was real.

"I..think she's broken" Kiba said as he swatted her hand away and stood up.

"Oh Kiba-san, don't be so mean. She's not broke, maybe a little hurt or confused." As Aries heard Hinata's voice she turned her head and looked at the beautiful Hyūga girl.

"Hinata...wait Hinata?!" Aries mumbled before her eyes widen and she realized just what had happened.

"What the hell happened?!"

"That dam book..which means I'm in Konohagakure ?!" Her own yelling hurt her head and she clutched it as the pain vibrated through her skull. With a whimper she began to stand up but soon had started to fall backwards. It was luckily for Aries that Shino had grabbed her wrists and set her balance right.

"Thank you, I'm just very confused. I'm not sure what is going on" Aries brought her hands off her head and stared at them as they shook. What had happened? One minute she was in her apartment with Brook and the next she had been falling from the sky into Konohagakure, and if that meant she was here in their world then why and how much would she be able to keep from everyone here.

_I feel as if I'm forgetting something.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Falling. _

_I've been falling for a while._

_Nothing else to report._

_Wait._

"Building?!" Brook screamed at the top of her lungs. She was the more sensible out of the two friends but falling from the sky and heading towards a wooden building is generally something to make anyone turn into an obnoxious idiot.

As she made contact with the building she smashed through the wooden roof and hit the floor below. It took her a while to open her eyes but once she had, the only thing she saw were a pair of large teal eyes staring at her that seemed to be drenched in confusion and anger. However when Brook let out a groan of pain the young medical ninja jumped into action and began to heal her. It was clear that both were as confused as the other. After all Brook had been falling out of the sky into a story world and had crashed through the roof of Sakura's home. Once She was healed enough to sit up, Sakura began to ask her questions with anger.

"OK, who the hell are you?! And why did you come crashing through my roof!" The anger was sketched all over Sakura face to the point where a vein on her forehead was protruding slightly.

"I don't know, I black out-" Brook's words gently turned into a quite mumble as she began to take in her surroundings and the girl in front of her. As her green eyes widened she backed away, pointing at Sakura.

"Your not real! This is impossible. Your just a character in a manga!" With the accusations, Sakura whacked Brook round the head while shouting.

"Your delusional Your the one who crashed through my roof!" As Sakura's words seeped into Brook's mind she began to calm down and take control of the situation even if it was messing with her mind. As she stood up she rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I blacked out and the next moment I was falling from the sky, but have you seen a girl with black hair who is really clumsy around? She's my friend and she was with me when I blacked out" Sakura stared at Brook as spoke but just shook her head.

"No, but this still doesn't expl-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence there was a loud crash from outside the house soon followed by muffled awkward laughing. It was this that made Brook rush out of the house and come across Aries laying down on the floor after falling over. As the charcoal haired girl got up she squealed slightly and ran to hug Brook.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was here along. Do you know what's going on?" Aries asked Brook in a rushed manner.

"Not a clue but I think if it's best that we don't mention that were not from this world." Aries nodded at the idea. To announce that they went from this world and had in fact falling out of the sky from another world because of a strange volume of manga would make them sound even more crazy that they had already looked. It didn't help that Aries had already falling on Kiba and Brook had yelled at Sakura about her not being real. They both had no clue was was going to happen next but what they needed was some alone time away from the ninja of the village to discuss what was going on and how to proceed.

* * *

><p>After Aries had spouted a rich lie about them both being from a tiny unknown village in the land of fire and that they had no idea what had happened to them due to black out earlier that day, the Hokage had issued them to stay within the village to keep us under her eye and to keep them safe. Aries had been ordered to live with Kiba until further notice which hadn't gone down too well with him as he was still bitter about her crushing him earlier on. On the other hand Brook was to live with Sakura considering the previous situation. There wasn't much time for them to sit down together and go through what had happened to them and so Aries decided that it was best if they waited until the morning to piece together any information they had. First she had to get through a day night with Kiba.<p>

"Hurry up, your so slow!" Kiba barked as he dragged Aries towards his house. She was walking slow on purpose so that she would be able to see the village in all of it's glory.

"But the village is so beautiful, mutt!" Aries gave him a sweet closed eyed smile before speeding up to his pace.

"Just hurry up, I want to eat" Silence took over for the rest of the trip. All Aries cruelly wanted was to explore the village that she had been reading and watching for years as if it was real but it seemed that the leaf village had other ideas for her.

When the two teenagers reaches the large house Aries face lit up and she whacked his arm repetitively as she beamed.

"This is so awesome! It looks so real!" Kiba gave her a strange look at her choice of words but he just decided to ignore it and pushed her into the house.

"And I thought Shino was the weird one around here" Kiba mumbled as he grabbed hold of Aries wrist and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Hey watch it" Aries whimpered and tugged her arm back before rubbing it gently. Before she was able to tell Kiba that he had hurt her, she had a knife pointing right at her by a older kunoichi.

"Who are you?! Kiba's girlfriend!?" Tsume let out a loud laugh at her own joke at the look of terror on Aries's face.

"Only joking, that worthless bag of bones wouldn't be able to hold a girl. Just like his father." Kiba began to groan and looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"You could at least make a good first impression, mum! This is the girl who will be staying with us" Tsume took in Kiba's words before taking a few steps towards Aries and staring face to face with her. A Blush rose onto Aries's cheeks with embarrassment.

"Hello, Thank you for letting me stay here " Aries put on a smile but it was wavering. She was normally a confident and loud girl but under the gaze of such a dominating kunoichi she couldn't help but be nervous.

_Maybe this was going to be more difficult that I thought but at least I had extra information on this world._


End file.
